L'assassin à la gueule de bois
by Manie
Summary: Titre pas très avenant, mais conneries garanties. Dans la série de la nuit des clowns. Danny et Don ont peur des marionnettes... Frissons garantis. Avis aux fans des Thunderbirds.
1. Où Mac est furieux

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais toutes leurs fintes vaseuses sont bien de moi '

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mac Taylor regarda gravement l'ensemble de son équipe, rassemblée dans son bureau. Il les dévisagea un par un, tandis que tous s'efforçaient de fixer la moquette en retenant des fous rires plus ou moins incontrôlés. Stella Bonasera, assise sur un coin de bureau, se cachait la bouche derrière une main, des larmes aux coins des yeux. Lindsay Monroe gloussait silencieusement, assise dans la seule chaise libre en face du bureau de Mac. Sheldon Hawkes, debout dans un coin de la pièce, lui tournait le dos, mais ses épaules qui tressaillaient par vagues le trahissaient totalement. Adam, confus au possible, tentait en vain de capter le regarder de quelqu'un (autre que Mac, qui l'effrayait un peu) pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Danny Messer et Don Flack se tenaient près de la porte. Flack faisait semblant de s'intéresser à un dossier tandis que Danny se frottait les yeux derrière ses lunettes pour s'empêcher de pleurer de rire.

Adam, toujours planté au milieu du bureau, osa ouvrir la bouche pour demander :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tout le monde se marre ? » d'un air totalement innocent.

Mac, déjà rouge de colère, devint cramoisi, et si ses yeux avaient pu lancer des missiles, Adam aurait été rayé de la carte pour céder la place à un cratère. Le « boss » s'approcha du jeune scientifique, qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer contre le mur.

Puis Mac se tourna brusquement vers tous les autres et hurla :

« Je veux savoir lequel de vous est le plaisantin qui a failli me faire faire une crise cardiaque ! »

Les ricanements reprirent de plus belle.

« Et ce n'est absolument pas drôle ! Il y aurait pu avoir des blessés, ou pire encore ! »

Exaspéré de les entendre se marrer et de ne pas trouver le coupable, il hurla de plus belle :

« Sortez tous de mon bureau ! Et que je ne vois aucun d'entre vous qui n'ai pas le nez dans leur travail, est-ce que c'est bien clair ? »

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un bref bruissement et un courrant d'air. Ils s'étaient tous empressé de sortir de la pièce et de déserter le couloir le plus vite possible.

Mac respira un grand coup et s'approcha du petit tas de tissus posé sur son bureau. Il prit la marionnette dans une main et lui lança un regard meurtrier, en pensant au plus profond de lui qu'elle était horrible et qu'elle lui rappelait de sombres souvenirs de son enfance. Oui, il trouverait la personne qui avait osé suspendre cette horreur au plafond au dessus de la porte de son bureau afin qu'elle lui tombe dessus quand il y serait rentré. Et le coupable allait en baver !

….

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Alors, ça vous plait :p je continue ? R&R !


	2. Où on trouve un cadavre

(Quelques heures plus tôt.)

Danny Messer entra dans le plus étrange endroit qu'il ait jamais vu. Bien sur, techniquement, c'était un appartement, rien d'incroyable. Mais celui-ci ressemblait plus à un croisement entre une boucherie et un vaisseau spatial tout droit sorti des « X-files ». Pour avoir une idée de la vraie nature de l'endroit, imaginez vous des posters de science-fiction sur tous les murs, les fenêtres obstruées par de l'aluminium, le plafond constellé de cintres et divers accessoires métalliques, ainsi que des tas de marionnettes, figurines et autres… trucs du genre. Le tout éclairé par de la lumière noire et des lampes rouges utilisées dans les labos photos. Enfin, rendez le tout un peu plus angoissant en plaçant des meubles recouverts de tout un tas de machins complètement indéfinissables et de bocaux de formol éparpillés dans toutes les pièces, et vous aurez sans doute une bonne idée de l'endroit dans lequel la police scientifique de New York se voit mener une enquête qui s'annonce compliquée.

Danny s'approcha d'un petit groupe entassé dans une pièce, parmi lequel il avait repéré Don.

« Salut, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

Don fit place pour laisser le champ libre à Danny… qui ne put retenir un grognement de dégoût… ou d'effroi, mais cela, bien sur, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

La victime était un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans qui gisait sur le dos, au milieu d'une marre de sang. Ses yeux, grands ouverts, étaient d'un bleu glacial. Il avait les mains crispées sur une petite boule de chiffon sur son torse. Danny ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait.

« C'est quoi, ce truc ? »

« Une marionnette » annonça Don, debout derrière lui.

Danny s'accroupit pour regarder de plus près. En effet, il aperçut une tête en plastique et des cheveux synthétiques. Le plus étonnant était que cette marionnette tenait un couteau à crans entre ses petites mains en plastique… Ce même couteau qui avait perforé le cœur de la victime.

« C'est une plaisanterie, ou quoi ? »

« Il s'appelle Tim Brown. Vingt-quatre ans, travaille dans l'informatique chez « Tech & Co. », il est surnommé « le guik » dans son immeuble. Il fait parti du club des collectionneurs d'objets collectors… Pas de petite amie ou petit ami connu, sa mère vit à deux cents mètres d'ici, et il passe le plus clair de son temps chez elle. »

« Un guik ? C'est quoi ça ? »

« Ben… un fan de science-fiction et d'informatique… »

Danny se pencha sur le corps et ramassa une fibre qui traînait sur la chemise à carreaux de la victime.

« Et t'épelle ça comment ? »

« G-E-E-K. »

Danny se redressa et le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose. Puis, remarquant quelque chose par dessus l'épaule de Don, il se dirigea dans la pièce d'à coté. Une étagère rudimentaire occupait tout un mur de la pièce exiguë. Sur celle-ci, des figurines, BD, etc. trônaient fièrement. Et dans un coin…

« Regarde ! »

Le jeune enquêteur désigna un espace vide.

« J'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, mais… je crois que l''arme du crime' vient d'ici. »

Don s'approcha et constata en effet que parmi la quantité de poupées en plastiques qui le fixaient, il semblait y avoir un vide.

Il gigota, mal à l'aise.

« Tu trouves pas ça… flippant ? »

« Totalement ! » admit Danny, heureux de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être dérangé par le regard perçant de ces horreurs.

« Regarde celle là, elle vient de ce dessin animé, heu… les Thundermachins, que j'ai jamais osé regarder. Mon frère Louis s'amusait à allumer la télé sur cette chaîne chaque fois que je voulais prendre la télécommande. J'avais tellement peur que je partais en courant. »

« Sérieusement ? » ricana Don.

Danny lui jeta un regard noir avant de partir explorer le reste de l'appartement, laissant Don seul face aux marionnettes.

Leurs petits yeux noirs, cachés sous d'épais sourcils menaçants, ne faisaient rien pour arranger les choses. Don les maudits intérieurement avant de suivre Danny dans la pièce suivante.

°°°°°°°°°

Faites moi savoir si ça vous plait et si ça mérite de continuer ;)


End file.
